The field of the disclosure relates generally to vehicle haptic systems and, more particularly, to vehicle seat haptic systems.
Haptic output systems are designed to communicate information to a person through the person's sense of touch. Haptic output systems are used in a wide variety of industries, including user computing device technology (e.g., haptic systems in smartphones) and automotive technology. In the automotive industry, haptic technology is implemented in user interfaces as well as in other vehicle components (e.g., vehicle seats) to impart information to, for example, a driver. However, known haptic systems provided limited forms of haptic output, with little flexibility in the intensity or location of the haptic output.